Teach me to Love Gaara for PSYCHONINJACHICK
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: A request i made for PSYCHONINJACHICK on Quizilla


First off, THANK YOU! Ok here's the info. Her name is Ai, she has bloody looking black hair. is 5'1" tall. pale skin. Light gray/green eyes. wears an outfit similar to sai's. is 18. Ai is stubborn, easily angered, over protective of those she deems as family and are close to her, hates it when people pick on the weak and defenceless, easily annoyed, hates Gaara's fangirls flocking him, is kinda violent and mean when she first meats people, is nice and lovable with her friends, she is extremely loyal. is in the ANBU mask is a bat with bloody fangs painted on it her job is to protect Gaara (body guard) she has no none family but was raised by yashamaru until he died then was taken to be trained by the ANBU when she was 6. she has a kekei genkai that allows her to regenerate and can control sand like Gaara after she absorbed the shukaku's chakra when Gaara was transformer to try and help him. she is friends with hinata, tenten, temari, kankuro, naruto (but tease's him) sai (but smacks him for being a perv and talking about her boobs being to big) shikamaru and neji. Her enemies are Gaara's fangirls and anyone that is a threat. They have two kids, first is a baby girl with blood red hair and Ai's eye color named suzuki then a few years later a baby boy that looks just like Gaara his name is akio. wow that's alot lol

NAME: AI

AGE: 18

APPEARANCE: Ai has black hair with a red tinge to it, 5'1" in height, pale skin, light grey-green eyes, average weight, big bust. Ai wears an ANBU mask of a bat's face with blood red fangs painted on. She wears an outfit similar to Sai's which is a short black jacket, a high collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves

PERSONALITY: She is stubborn and easily angered and gets annoyed by even the smallest things. Ai is overly protective of those she sees as family and are really close to her. She despises those who pick on the weak and defenceless. She tends to be violent and mean when she first meets people but is caring towards her friends and family and is very loyal

FAMILY: Not know but was raised by Yashamaru

VILLAGE: Sand Village/ Sunagakure

JOB: Ninja, ANUB Black Ops division - Kazekage protection duty

SPECIAL ABILLITIES: Kekei Genkai- regeneration. Abillity to control sand

The Meeting

"Yashamaru sir, where are you taking me?" a child with long red-black hair asked.

"You will see Ai. If you are to live with me, you need to know my family," the young man with light hair and the most warmest smile said to the young girl.

He took her up to the rocky cliffside, this is where people of the village would normally go to get away or hang out as there were no lushious green forests in the Sand Village. The only greenery was the greenhouse that housed the plants for medicine and food.

Yashamaru smiled deeply as they approached their destination. The young man and girl slowed to a stop.

"Uncle, is that you?" a timid voice asked.

"It's okay Gaara, I brought someone," he replied to the timid voice.

'Gaara, the one with the One Tails?' Ai asked in her mind.

A young boy that looked to be Ai's age stood out from the shadows. His firey red hair, those sleep deprived teal eyes that bore into the young girl. Ai stood behind Yashamaru feeling very timid by Gaara's gaze. Yashamaru looked at Ai, "It's okay Ai, he won't hurt you."

"Yes I will. I'm a monster," Gaara replied to Yashamaru's sentence. Ai was behind Yashamaru, her cheeks flushed.

"Do you really think that?" Ai asked shyly as she stepped from behind her human sheild.

Gaara and Yashamaru both looked at her questioningly. "You're an idiot," Ai said to Gaara as she looked away pouting. Out of nowhere sand lashed out and grabbed Ai by the throat, constricting it. Ai just glared at the boy, standing her ground. She was too stubborn to show any type of fear.

"Gaara! Put her down now!" Yashamaru yelled furiously. Yashamaru was a kind gentle person, he had never yelled so furiously at Gaara like that before. The boy looked up shocked at the young man. "Now! Gaara!" the man yelled again. Ai's vision began to blur as lack of oxygen began to take effect. The world slipped away from her sight and she found herself in an empty void of darkness.

How It Happened

The world was drawn into an era of peace between the five great nations at the ending of the Fourth Shinobi War. There were however a few that opposed the idea and stuck to the old ways. Gaara of the Sand was still Kazekage and he had now became the vessel for Shukaku once again. The village accepted it though and knew that Shukaku was now willing to work along side Gaara in return all Gaara had to do was promise to keep him safe. Both Ai and Gaara were 18 years old now. Ai was appointed as Gaara's personal bodyguard two years ago and was still in that position.

"Ai," a voice called that seemed so close yet so distant.

Ai was standing at the window in the office looking outside but was in her own place remembering the past events of old and new.

_Young Ai ran as fast as she could, her grey-green child-like eyes full of pain and sorrow. Her heart was beating so fast it felt as though it would just cease function at any moment. They were chasing her, they wanted her, but why? 'Why do they want me?' Ai asked herself in her mind. "Ai, wait, we don't want to harm you!" a man's voice yelled. She looked back at her persuers. There were three of them, all three wearing uniform and masks of the ANBU division. She suddenly stopped and realised if they had want to harm her they would of caught her long ago, she was only a 6 year old after all. The three ANBU caught up to her. "Finally, Ai, we have a message from the Kazekage," one of the ANBU men spoke. He held out a scroll for the girl to read. As she read the contents her eyes widened in disbelief and fear, tears formed in her eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars. "No, why," she fell to the ground on her knees crying. Yes she did want to be a ninja one day but she was only a child, she couldn't help but break down, knowing the man that took her in after her family died was now dead because of Gaara. He had self sacraficed to try and kill Gaara, but Gaara was still alive. And now the only place left for her to go was with the ANBU._

Ai shook her head and frowned upon the memories. She looked to her boyfriend of three years and smiled. _'He's changed so much thanks to Naruto' _she thought. Gaara was looking up at her from his desk. "You've come back to this world, Ai," Gaara said as he got up and went over to Ai's spot. She wasn't wearing her mask today. She felt it was way too hot and she didn't want her face sweating and sticking to the mask. She continued to stare at his teal eyes as he approached. He was getting closer and her heart fluttered. "So what were you thinking of?" Gaara asked. "Nothing really," Ai replied with a smirk. Gaara smirked at her answer. "Really now? Hm, we'll have to see if I can change that answer," he said as he played with a loose strand of her long hair. Before Ai could say another word to protest Gaara's lips came crashing down on her's. They felt so warm, velvety soft. Ai kissed back and as she wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, Gaara's kisses deepened and became more lustful. They were so full of passion, he just had to have her. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. Gaara carried her to his desk, clearing the towers of paperwork hastily by throwing them on the floor. From there things got heated that day which resulted in the door being locked and shielded by sand to avoid disruptions, clothes scattered all over the office and both Ai and Gaara laying on the lounge in his office, in each other's arms panting and sweating.

How He Was Told

Ai was once again resisting the urge to throw a group of Gaara's fangirls out the office doors today. They had only come in to report a mission, however their sweet talk towards Gaara and Kankuro seemed to be irritating Ai alot more than usuall. Temari and Baki were both there present in the room beside Ai at the window watching her closely. Temari leant down and whispered in her ear, "relax Ai, he loves you." Ai looked up at the blonde woman and smiled. The three girls finally left the room and Ai sighed in relief. "Finally, I was about to throw them out," Kankuro laughed and Gaara looked at her questioningly. "You seem more irritable than usuall with the fangirls. Ai, is everything alright?" Gaara asked her concerned. "I'm fine!" Ai snapped. Everyone in the room including Ai seemed taken aback by her outburst. Ai quickly covered her mouth in horror. Not once had she ever snapped at Gaara like that. "There must be something wrong if you snapped at Gaara like that," Baki said. Ai closed her eyes and rubbed her temple with two fingers. "I think I just need to rest a bit is all," she said to them. Gaara nodded an approval. Not taking their eyes off her once they watched Ai exit the room and disappear behind the doors.

The red-black haired young woman laid down on her's and Gaara's bed in the Kazekage's room in the tower. She was looking up at stick she held in her hand, looking at the two purple lines that seemd to mock her with their presence. In one swift movement she crushed the stick in her palm, getting up and throwing the remains in the bin. Ai sat back down on the bed with her face burried in her hands. "How could we of been so reckless? This is not the time. We're both only young and not to mention Kabuto Yakushi is still out there trying to become the new Orochimaru," she spoke to herself. That day in the office hadn't been the only time they had been intimate but it had been the only time they had loss all sense and not cared about protection. "I bet that's when it happened," Ai said. Unknown to Ai because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts Gaara was at the half open door listening to every word she said. She had been so consumed in her own mind she hadn't heard Gaara open the door. The red haired Kazekage stood there in shock as he comprehended what Ai was saying. "Ai," Gaara spoke softly once he regained his senses. Ai was startled and fell off the bed. Her own sand and Gaara's sand both saved her from falling to the ground. The sand placed her back onto the bed. Gaara walked over and discarded his Kazekage robe and took a seat beside Ai on the bed. They stared intently at each other for what seemed like more than a few hours, secretly wanting the other to say something. _'I can sense a chakra growing inside your mate, Kazekage,'_ Shukaku spoke to Gaara. _'Yes, I can sense it too. But what are we to do about this?'_ Gaara asked Shukaku. He began to think it was a stupid idea to ask a Tailed Beast about this kind of thing. What would a Tailed Beast know anyway? _'She is your lover, your soulmate as you call it and that spawn inside her is apart of both you and her. So what would you do about it boy?'_ Shukaku growled at him. All the while Gaara had his talk with the Shukaku, Ai was watching him, waiting for him to say something, if he had heard anything.

Gaara sighed, "Ai, I heard everything and Shukaku can sense a chakra inside you, so can I. We may both only be 18 and there is the threat of Kabuto, but I believe we can both do this," he said to her cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Gaara. . . . . I. . . " Ai was shocked, she didn't know what to say. "We can do this. You taught me true love and I know you can help me become a better father than what my father was." Gaara smiled at her and she felt all her worries wash away. "Gaara, I love you and our baby," Ai said as she hugged him. Inside Gaara where Shukaku lay, the Tailed Beast seemed quite pleased with himself. _'Thank you Shukaku,'_ Gaara thought to him. _'We have an agreement remember, I help you and you keep me safe,' _Shukaku told him. Gaara just smiled, he knew Shukaku was too proud to admit he was going soft. "Know what this means Ai?" Gaara asked her. Ai looked at him with a questioning look. "No more missions," he said with a smile. "Don't remind me," she said with a sad face. She hated the idea of not working but it was for the best. Gaara then started to chuckle. "What so funny?" Ai asked Gaara abit annoyed he just started to chuckle randomly. "The fangirls are going to be furious, but any fits you may have towards them I'm just going to put it down as hormones I guess." Gaara said. Ai had a big smile on her face. This was going to be fun.

The Birth

When Ai and Gaara had found out about the baby, Ai was only about 13 weeks along. Now she was at 35 weeks and over it already. Her legs ached along with her back. She was tired and could hardly get comfortable. She was nesting like crazy in the Kazekage tower, everything had a place somewhere. Ai and Gaara had gotten a house built near the Kazekage's tower so Gaara was never too far from the office.

Ai was currently laying on the couch in their new house. Gaara was at the Leaf Village on some business along with Matsuri, Temari and Kankuro. Baki was left in charge, so Ai was left prettty much by herself. She had be having pains all morning but she was letting them pass as Braxton Hicks contractions. Gaara promised he'd be back by the time their baby arrived. They still didn't know the gender of the baby because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Hours passed and ther pains in her back intensified. Ai tried to remain calm and continued with her breathing exercises. A few more hours and night had fell, the pains were so intense now but she had to wait for Gaara. "It's a bit too early," Ai said through grimmaced teeth. She had gotten up and made herself some dinner. Currently holding the empty used plate she got up and walked to the sink just then the worst contraction hit her and she feel to the ground on her hands and knees. She felt like she needed to push and she did. Her eyes wide with shock she looked down between her legs to see her waters had broke. She hoped Gaara would be there soon. As if on queue Gaara walked into the house follwed by Temari and Kankuro. The three of them walked into the kitchen and saw Ai on the floor. Immediately they rushed over to her. "The baby's coming," Ai said in a pained whisper. Gaara quickly picked her up and the three of them quickly ran to the hospital.

5 hours later Ai had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who had hair like her father and her mothers eyes. "We will call you Suzuki,"Ai whispered to the little bundle in her arms. Gaara smiled a loving smile at his growing family. He had never felt so happy before.

\

Three years later

Ai was once again in the hospital holding a blue bundle in her arms. "Akio," she said, naming her's and Gaara's new son. He looked exactly like Gaara in every way. Gaara was sitting next to Ai, both looking contently at the new family member just then the doors were opened and in walked their daughter Suzuki along with Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi(the four of them were on a mission in the sand.)"I've read a woman's breasts get bigger when they have a child. I don't see how much bigger your's can get, Ai," Sai said. Immediatly Sakura and Temari pummeled him which left the others sweat dropping. It was typical of Sai to say something like that. Ai looked at Gaara and smiled. Gaara leant down and kissed her forehead. "I love you and our children," he said to her. "I love you and them as well, Gaara," Ai replied. Their family was complete.


End file.
